The Journal of Trunks Briefs
by SaiyanLover
Summary: This journal follows (future) Trunks' life from age 7 to late 20's. Shows aspects of his life never seen. Rating may go up in later chapters. Standard disclaimers apply. R/R


The Journal of Trunks Brief  
  
By - Me (AKA- Saiyan Lover)  
  
March 7  
  
My name is Trunks Brief. Today is my seventh birthday. Mommy gave me this journal. My friend Gohan gave me a sword. My daddy couldn't give me anything because he is dead. The sword is heavy. Gohan is sixteen years old. He is very strong and is a super saiyan. I want to be strong, too.  
  
March 16  
  
Today Mommy asked me what I wrote about in here. I told her I had only written once. She looked sad. I don't like it when people are sad. I told her I would write more. She smiled and looked happy. I like it when people are happy. Mommy is hardly ever happy.  
  
March 29  
  
I can play with my sword now. It is easier to pick up now. Mommy said I'm going to be strong like my daddy. He was a super saiyan, too. I hope I can be a super saiyan. Mommy was in her laboratory all day today. She works in there a lot. I don't know what she's doing, but she says it is very important.  
  
April 4  
  
The androids attacked today. They are very mean and bad. There is a girl one and a boy one. They kill lots of people. They killed my daddy. That happened when I was a baby. I don't remember my daddy, and Mommy never talks about him. I don't know what he looked like.  
  
April 6  
  
I saw Gohan today. He fought the androids when they attacked last time. He had his arm wrapped up, because he got hurt really bad. I asked him if he cried. He shook his head and told me he didn't cry anymore. He must be really brave. Mommy cries sometimes, when she doesn't know I can hear her. It makes me want to cry. Sometimes I do.  
  
April 12  
  
Something scary happened today. I was walking through the house and I got lost. Our house is really big. I think I was on the top floor. I went in all the rooms, but most of them were bedrooms that looked exactly the same. There was one that was different. The bed wasn't made, and it looked like someone had just slept in it. There was a saiyan outfit folded up on the dresser. It was really torn up. I was about to look in the drawers when something felt funny. It felt like someone was watching me. I got scared, so I ran away. I found my way back to my room. I hope our house isn't haunted.  
  
April 19  
  
I saw the androids today. I was in the kitchen looking out the window. I saw them fly overhead. Mommy must have seen them, too. She ran in the kitchen and told me to get down in the shelter. The shelter is just a hole in the ground underneath our house. It can't protect us, but it keeps us hidden.  
  
April 24  
  
I found that room again today. I looked in the top drawer. There was a picture of Mommy, but she looked a lot younger. There was another picture of Mommy holding a little baby. I think it was me. The last picture was of Mommy and a man. He had tall black hair that came to a point in the middle of his forehead. He was smirking, and had his arm around Mommy. She was smiling, and had her hand on his chest. Is that man my daddy?  
  
April 30  
  
Today Mommy told me that Gohan's birthday is soon. He will be seventeen. I don't know what to give him. I don't have anything as nice as a sword.  
  
May 2  
  
I still don't know what to give Gohan for his birthday. Mommy's been in her laboratory for the past two days. I want to know what she's working on.  
  
May 5 Today I asked Mommy what I should give Gohan for his birthday. She just smiled and told me that he will love whatever I get him. That doesn't make sense.  
  
May 7  
  
I figured out what to give Gohan for his birthday. It's tomorrow. I'm going to give him what Mommy said used to be the four star dragon ball. Mommy told me the story about the dragon, and why the four star dragon ball is special. It belonged to Gohan's granddaddy. I hope he'll like it. I made him a card, too.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, what d'ya think? I know, Trunks may use some big words for a 7 year old, but he is Bulma's son! ^_^ hopefully, this journal will go until Trunks is at least in his late twenties. Maybe some romance, later, too! PLEASE review. Please read my other stories, too.  
  
The Hope, The Prince, and The Future (Future Trunks dealing w/ Gohan's death- kind of bittersweet)  
  
Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes (G/V...reviewers seem to like it ^__^)  
  
Saiyan Lover ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


End file.
